five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Ggio Vega
'Introduction' Ggio Vega is the 26th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's six Fracción. 'Personality' Ggio is calm, loyal, cocky, sarcastic, and somewhat arrogant. Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master Baraggan in high regard, referring to him as "his majesty". During battle, he taunts his opponents by telling them what they should have done before attacking them viciously. He does not like to be underestimated, and becomes greatly annoyed once he is. 'History (Bleach manga)' Ggio was one of the remain powerful Adjuchas of Baraggan's army that survived Aizen's attack. Years later Ggio was turn into an Arrancar by the Hōgyoku. He was the sixteen Arrancar made and was the 26th Arrancar among the Numeros. He also was the fifth Arrancar to be pick by Baraggan to become part of his elite fraccions and made the leader of them too. Along with Baraggan Louisenbairn and the rest of his Fracción, Ggio arrives in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13. When Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen are trapped by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Shikai, Baraggan, deciding to take command, snaps his fingers, prompting Ggio and the rest of his Fracción to, pulling out a throne made of bones for him to sit upon, await his orders. After discovering the four pillars which are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society and having four Hollows sent by Findorr Calius to destroy them killed, Baraggan sends a member of his Fracción to each pillar to destroy them, stating if they are going to guard them using "ants", he will just have to send "dragons" to crush them. Not partaking in the ensuing battles, Ggio remains by Baraggan's side. In the ensuing battles, the four Fracción are defeated and killed, much to Ggio and Nirgge Parduoc's surprise. As Baraggan, furious at having lost over half of his Fracción, prepares to take action himself, Ggio pleads with him to leave the remaining Shinigami to him and Nirgge. As Baraggan agrees, Suì-Fēng, overhearing this, challenges Ggio before crossing blades with him. Before Ggio and Nirgge leave, Baraggan, giving them a pre-battle pep talk, asks them who they serve, prompting Ggio and Nirgge to, identifying themselves as Baraggan's Fracción, promise to demolish the enemy and cover the battlefield in their flesh and blood. As Marechiyo Ōmaeda continues to fight Nirgge, Ggio asks Suì-Fēng if she is okay with her lieutenant being beaten like this. When Suì-Fēng states he is a fool who needs to get a taste of the real world, Ggio states this is something pretty cold to say, prompting Suì-Fēng to explain she does not like being friendly, and being antagonistic towards her underlings keeps them on their toes. After Suì-Fēng binds him to a wall, releasing her Zanpakutō, and explains the power of Suzumebachi, Ggio asks if she is saying two hits will kill him. As Suì-Fēng rushes at him, Ggio, freeing himself by destroying the wall with a Cero, attacks her, saying Suì-Fēng should have moved in with Shunpo and killed him. After knocking her into a building, he, standing over Suì-Fēng, states she must be the captain of the 2nd Division, judging by her coat, and says he had heard they are an assassination squad, but Suì-Fēng does not seem like an assassin. Telling her she gets to learn his name, Ggio, introducing himself, releases his Zanpakutō. After knocking Suì-Fēng into Nirgge, which kills him, and continuing to clash with her, Ggio states their weapons being similar is good because they can fight the way they are accustomed to and give it their all. Stating this means this is the best Suì-Fēng can do, Ggio, kicking her away, pins her against the wall by firing the horns from his head. Stating their positions have changed, Ggio, realizing she never told him her name, says it does not matter. Charging at her, he is intercepted by Ōmaeda, who blocks his strike with Gegetsuburi. As Ggio asks who he is, Ōmaeda, grabbing him, tells Suì-Fēng this is her chance. Asking him who he thinks he is talking to, Ggio, charging a Cero, tells him to get out of his sight before being knocked away by Suì-Fēng. As Ggio pants, Suì-Fēng, telling him she will show him a real assassination, states he may not even see it, prompting Ggio, telling her to not underestimate him, to activate Tigre Estoque El Sable. As he tells her this is the battle form of Tigre Estoque, Suì-Fēng, appearing behind him, apologizes for having stated Suzumebachi delivers death in two blows because Ggio probably only felt one. Seeing a butterfly-shaped stamp appear on his chest, Ggio is obliterated by a butterfly-shaped crest. 'Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign' Mount Hokabe Arc 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' As a member of Baraggan Louisenbairn Fracción Ggio is a powerful warrior. In addition, he is said to be the strongest of Baraggan's Fracción, even Baraggan acknowledged it, which was why he was harsh on him, in an attempt for him to become a capable soldier, and thus held him in high regard. As prove of his potential, he was able to fight on par, with the Squad 2 Captain Soifon, in his previous life. Then after his resurrection by Konton, he was able to show off his strength at the Battle Of Mt. Hakobe, where he was able to defeat numerous 4th Division soldiers, even Laki of Shandia, then later able to defeat the Commander Proxy of the 4th Division, Shikamaru Nara, he was able to hold his own against a member of the Worst Generation Scratchmen Apoo before finally being defeated by the pirate. Apoo even claimed his was skilled enough to survive the first half of the Grand Line, Paradise, but not enough to survive the second half by himself, New World. Cero: Like many Arrancar, Ggio can fire a magenta-colored Cero from the palm of his hands. It is powerful enough to blast through multiple walls before dissipating. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Ggio is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, taking on Suì-Fēng, who is herself highly adept. He commonly uses swift kicks when the opponent least expects it. '''Expert Swordsman: '''Ggio is highly proficient in swordsmanship, taking on the likes of Suì-Fēng while his Zanpakutō is sealed, and being highly adept in the use of three blades while in his released form. His fighting style and technique involves swift and stabbing strikes, constant attacks aimed at catching his opponent using his great speed, and wielding his Zanpakutō with a reverse grip for wide swings and strokes with his attacks. '''Hierro: '''Like all Arrancar, Ggio posses strong Hierro that let him without explosions and hard hits too. Even his own blade when Skikamaru force Ggio to stab himself wasn't about to piece his Hierro. '''Sonído Expert: Ggio is highly adept in the use of Sonído, allowing him to keep up with and occasionally surprise Suì-Fēng. He is skilled at dodging attacks through use of his speed. Enhanced Strength: '''Ggio possesses impressive strength, allowing him to kick Suì-Fēng into a building, which was destroyed by the impact. '''High Spiritual Power: As an Arrancar and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, Ggio has a high level of Reiryoku, allowing him to fight evenly with and injure Suì-Fēng. His own Reiatsu let his be able to break out of Shikamaru's shadows. His Reiatsu is magenta. Zanpakutō Tigre Estoque (虎牙迅風 (ティグレストーク), Tigure Sutōku; Spanish for "Tiger Rapier", Japanese for "Tiger Fang Swift Wind"): In its sealed state, the hilt of Tigre Estoque resembles a normal katana, with a light yellow handle and silver, oval-shaped guard with slits going down the middle of both ends. It features an unusual double-edged straight blade which is squared-off, effectively making it the size of a kodachi. * Resurrección: Its release command is: "Bite Off" (食い千切れ, kuichigire). Upon calling out the release command, Ggio's appearance changes slightly. He becomes more tiger-like, with a much less feminine appearance. He gains red stripes on his cheeks and forehead, and his Hollow mask becomes slightly elongated at the back, with the saber teeth being slightly more pronounced. His white jacket continues down into a black-embroidered white loincloth, with large black stripes running along the sides of the jacket and running the same pattern continuing down onto his legs, which are concealed in a more form-fitting white material which stops at the thigh. His feet become fur-covered and cat-like, and his knees and elbows are covered in a blond fur. He gains long, squared-off blades on each wrist, and his braid becomes very long and thick, hanging down to his knees, striped blond and black with a squared-off blade, similar to the ones on his wrist, hanging off the end. Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Ggio's natural abilities are enhanced. * Misil Diente (双射牙(ミシル・ディエンテ), Mishiru Diente; Spanish for "Missile Tooth", Japanese for "Twin-Shot Fangs"): Ggio can shoot the teeth of his helmet as projectiles. These teeth are shot with enough force to easily pierce the side of a building. Ggio able to regrew his fangs after firing them. 'Trivia' Category:Mt. Hakobe Coalition Unit Category:Arrancar Category:Male Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Resurrected Category:Swordsmen Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Fraccion